


#76: "Letters"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [50]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Dreadfully boringhe writes, at first; and follows it up with reports on the weather, and the latest in Tevinter fashion.





	

Of course he’s promised to keep the Inquisitor appraised of all the goings-on in Tevinter - so he hires a private courier (one properly vetted, of course) and he puts pen to paper, once weekly, and watches his words disappear southwards.

 _Dreadfully boring_ , he writes at first; and follows it up with reports on the weather, and the latest in Tevinter fashion. Most of his early letters carry on this way. Most of the Inquisitor’s letters respond in kind - though the responses seem to take a painfully long time to receive, and he admits to being somewhat jealous of her adventurous traipsing through the uncharted wilds while he’s locked in stuffy rooms, listening to his fellow Magisters drone on at great, great, great length.

Later, the details become more salacious. Political machinations, whose daughter is poised to marry whose son (who himself is still dallying with someone _else’s_ daughter.) There’s a rather run of the mill poisoning at one celebratory dinner, and a decidedly operatic duel at another.

And then, quite by coincidence, Dorian is the butt of a terribly botched assassination. The stab wound is barely of note, but note it he does.

The response comes with surprising swiftness, only five days later; a hastily scrawled missive that reads: _Assistance forthcoming._ Not the Inquisitor’s handwriting, but Leliana’s - she sometimes answers letters regarding Inquisition affairs when the Inquisitor is otherwise occupied. Some part of Dorian shudders to think what assistance she will provide; he even feels a tinge of something that might be pity. 

Some ways beneath this reply, added almost hesitantly, and in another hand altogether are the words: _Please say that you are well - Cullen._

Dorian writes two letters in reply that night, and two every night thereafter.


End file.
